


Look Down to Get Back Up!

by thejokerghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Everybody Dies, F/M, M/M, a bunch of things are different, but yeah, well kind of, well not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost
Summary: A tweaked version of Les Miz with Starkid songs. Yay!





	1. Status Quo (Starship)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer if you want it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259485

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short intro to our story.

Valjean's life was a complicated one. Twenty years ago, he stole a loaf of bread and was imprisoned for it.

Today, he stood on a hilltop, looking at the horizon. Perhaps it was time to start anew. He took out his yellow ticket, the bane to his existence ever since he'd been released.

"It starts without questioning the answers..." he sang softly, "And giving up before you've begun..."

"It locks all the doors, increases the pressure, and in a flash, your time is up before it's done.

And you all know how it can feel to feel at all..."

"Die!" He tore the paper and threw it to the wind.

"So I say,

No-o-o! To Status Quo-o-o!

Who wants to live like a con, when all you want is to be free?

I will sho-o-ow! The Status Quo-o-o!

Who cares about normal, I'll never conform, I will be content to resent the Status Quo..."

Valjean began to run, not knowing from what, but that's what his mind told him to.

"I kick down the walls around me, they don't know how strong I am!" He chuckled as he added, "Literally!"

"And I'm not defined by boundaries, they could never understand..."

A few years passed, and, believe it or not, Valjean (or Madeleine, as they called him) was mayor of Paris.

He sat in his office, looking out the window.

"I'm so much more than Status Quo-o-o!" he sang, laughing at his former self.

"Forget about being another pipe dreamer, stuck on the bottom floor!"

He was interrupted by the sounds of squabbling downstairs. He rolled his eyes. Seriously?

"And I kno-o-ow it's time to go-o-o! 

So maybe I've gotten everything that I wanted, but I think that I might've made it show,

When I said, No, no, NO! To Status Quo!"

Valjean walked towards the stairs, ready to face any problem the world threw at him. 

 


	2. Life (Starship) and Always Dance (AVPSY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thénardiers are mean, Cosette's a lonely dancer.

Cosette sighed. The Thenardiers had made her sweep the floor again while their own daughter, Eponine, played outside with the other children.

"Why did you leave me here, Mama?" she whispered, "Come back, Mama."

She watched as Eponine ran around with a group of little boys. Well, not little. They all seemed older by at least two years. All to make Cosette even more jealous.

If only Papa hadn't left. If only Mama had enough money for them to live together. Maybe then she'd be outside, playing with the others. 

"It's a big, big universe..." she sang as she resumed to sweeping. "So many dimensions and unanswered questions..." Cosette glanced back at the other children.

"Not to mention, life...

What an invention, life...

There's no choice involved in what you are given,"

She looked down to the dirt at her feet.

"One mind, one voice, one body to live in. Life..."

"Hey, girly!" shrieked Madame Thenardier from the other room. "Less weeping, more sweeping!"

Cosette sighed once again. "It's a short small thing we lead...

With so much potential, put less or essential, which one can I be?

Where do I fit, where do I stand?

Who are they-" She heard the Thenardiers laughing "to say what I am?

And how can I stay, inside this awful world I know?

And I need a way out, I need an escape.

I'd rather be dead than to live in this place!

I wish that something or someone could just take it all away!

Someone take me away!"

The door flew open and in came Madame Thenardier. "Ugh! If you can't sweep, then go fetch some water from the well!" She shoved a bucket into Cosette's arms. "Make it quick!"

Cosette ran off, not wanting Madame Thenardier to see her cry. When she was safely in the woods, she let her tears fall freely.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind her. Cosette turned around and saw a tall man. "Is your name Cosette?" he asked.

Slowly, she nodded. "W-what can I do for you, Monsieur?"

The man approached her. "You see, my child..."

"Now you are a girl, an orphan girl," Mama died?! "And deep inside of you,

A broken soul, a gaping hole, has left you feeling blue..."

Cosette felt as if she should have been scared of the man, but his singing voice was oddly soothing.

"But you're not like the other girls, you've got that magic flair..."

The man smiled. "And when you start to sway, you get carried away, and no one can compare...

I've been watching you play, I've been listenin' to the things that you say,

And I've come to tell you today,

You're no ordinary blighter,

You've got a broken heart, and you keep reaching inside to tear it apart,

But I'm here to give you a brand new start,

And to make your spirit brighter!"

Cosette's smile grew. The man took her her hand.

"When all the other kids start to laugh and jeer,

I know a secret way you can make them disappear!

You've got the talent, kid, this is your chance!

They might not understand, but just stick to the plan,

And show them all it's time to dance!"

Cosette dropped her bucket to dance with the man.

"Always dance! Always dance! Though they'll try to stop you,

Always dance!

Shut your mouth and stop your yapping,

Take your foot and set it tapping,

You were born a special girl, so leap and twirl and prance!

Oh, Cosette, always dance!"

The man's tone changed to a softer one as he shook her hand. "Hi. My name is Fauchelevent. Now, Cosette, it pains me to say this, but your mother died. But I promised her to take care of you. So... what do you say? Are you ready to go?" He took Cosette's bucket full of water.

Cosette smiled brightly. "I've been waiting to go, for how long I really don't know,

But one look at you and I know, that you would never fool me.

I've been living a lie,

Ever since Mama said goodbye,

I've been softly wondering why

They all choose to ridicule me."

"When all the other girls start to laugh and jeer," Fauchelevent did a little two-step.

The two sang in unison, "I know a secret way I can make them disappear!"

"You've got the talent kid!"

"This is my chance!"

"They might not understand, but we'll stick to the plan,

and show them all it's time to dance!

Always dance! Always dance! Though they'll try to stop you,

Always dance!

Shut your mouth and stop your yapping,

Take your foot and set it tapping,"

" I was born a special girl, I'll leap and twirl and prance!" Cosette did exactly that.

"Oh, Cosette, always dance!"

The pair made it out of the woods and back to the inn.

"Wait here," said Fauchelevent. "I'll negotiate with those innkeepers."

The youngest looking of the boys approached her. "Hi! I'm Jehan! Care for a friendly dance-off?"

"Do I!" cried Cosette excitedly.

The most epic tap dancing commenced. Cosette hadn't danced much in her little life, but for some reason, it came naturally to her.

"Look at her style!" sang one of the boys.

"Look at her go!" sang another.

"Watch her technique!" sang Eponine.

"Check out her flow!"

"My how she leaps! Oh, what a prance!

Look at her! Look at her! Look at her!

Look at her dance!"

Cosette grinned as the children on the street sang,

"Always dance! Always dance! Though they'll try to stop you,

Always dance!

Shut your mouth and stop your yapping,

Take your foot and set it tapping,

She was born a special girl, she'll leap and twirl and prance!

Always, always, always, always, always, always,

Dance!

Fauchelevent lifted Cosette onto his shoulders. "Say goodbye, Cosette, love."

Jehan bowed, followed by the rest of the boys, then Eponine.

"Bye!" cried Cosette.

They all waved. Cosette noticed one of the boys smiling directly at her. When he saw her looking, he blushed and his smile grew wider.

Fauchelevent carried Cosette off to a new home. A new beginning, but not just for Cosette.

You see, Fauchelevent is actually the man we know as Valjean. His cover as Monsieur Madeleine was blown and Inspector Javert was hot on his trail. Fantine, Cosette's mother, had worked for Valjean. Before she died, Valjean had promised to find and care for Cosette. Of course, he couldn't tell Cosette this. She was too excited about a new life with her new Papa.

 

 


	3. To Have a Home (AVPS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavroche is a lonely little Harry and Le Musain is Hogwarts. (Courfeyrac is either Hagrid, Sirius, or Dumbledore)

8 years later.

A young boy is running through the streets of Paris

This young boy's name was Gavroche.

A few years ago, Gavroche's parents had told him that life was better on the streets. He hadn't seen him since. Not that he missed them. Even from a young age, Gavroche had realized how cruel his parents were. He couldn't say the same for some of his siblings.

Life on the streets was hard, but it was better than staying home. Though it was a bit lonely sometimes.

There were many other street kids. For a few weeks, Gavroche would lead some kids to steal some food. But then, they would leave for another part of town, leaving Gavroche all alone. The rich people were even worse.

Once, Gavroche had met a fancy dressed boy his age. The boy's parents had been worried that they were spoiling him too much. So they had sent him to spend the day with children with less money.

The boy had seemed nice enough. But when Gavroche and some other kids had tried to approach him, he pushed them all in the mud and called them swine. That day, Gavroche had decided that the rich people were the big, bad guys of the world.

So he had no friends.

Of course, he would never show his loneliness. The other children looked up to him. They saw him as the brave boy who wasn't afraid to stand up.

Gavroche looked around to see where he had ended up.

"L-l-le Musain." he read.

Suddenly, something collided into him and he fell down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Gavroche got up. The voice came from a young man who seemed to be in his mid 20's.

"Hi." said Gavroche.

"I'm very sorry." repeated the man. "I was running late, and I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"You work here?" asked Gavroche.

The man laughed. "Nah. I'm a student. But I was supposed to meet my friends here, and Enjolras hates it when we're late for revolution planning-" He paused to see Gavroche's intrigued look.

"Revolution?" said Gavroche. "Like, against the big bad rich people or something' like that?"

"Oh! Uh," the man said awkwardly, "You're too young to understand-"

"Can I help?" Time to show the big bad rich people who's boss.

The man's eyes grew wide. "Well, we'll have to ask Enjolras..."

"Great!" He stuck out his hand. "I'm Gavroche."

The man seemed taken aback. He had just let a child join the revolution. "C-Courfeyrac." he stuttered.

Much to Gavroche's excitement, (And Courfeyrac's horror) Enjolras, the leader in red, had admired his courage and enthusiasm. "He's like a little me!" Enjolras had exclaimed.

So every few days, Gavroche would come to Le Musain to talk of revolution with the schoolboys, He would soon get close with a group of them: Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Feuilly, Laigle, who they sometimes call Bossuet, Grantaire, Bahorel, and Jean Prouvaire, who we know by his nickname, Jehan. Oh, and Marius. They sometimes forgot about Marius.

Gavroche was happy. He had friends, things to look forward to during the day, and- a home.

He smiled. "Home, I've heard the word before, but it's never meant much more than just a thing I've never had..." His voice cracked. He didn't exercise his voice that much.

"A place, they say, 'Hey, know your place.'

But I've never had a place to even know, 

Or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there..."

"See you, Gavroche." said Grantaire, ruffling his hair. (Ha, that rhymed)

Gavroche giggled. Grantaire always emphasized the 'Gav' in his name instead of the 'Roche'.

"I'm laughing. It's hard to hide a smile.

My God, it's been a while since I have had a reason to.

To think, it's been here all along, somewhere to belong, and a reason,

A something to believe in!"

"Come on, Gavroche." Courfeyrac took his arm. "You're coming with me and Combeferre to lunch."

"We're having soup." said Combeferre.

"Go ahead." said Gavroche. "I'll catch up."

His two friends ran ahead. Gavroche smiled. Anything for those two idiots.

"This must be how it feels to have a home!"

"I used to dream about it, but never schemed or counted

On fantasies or wishes,

It breaks a boy to see what he misses,

And so many nights, I'd pray for a better a life, for a better day,

But I never thought that it'd come true,

It's finally here and I don't know what to do..."

"We're here!"

Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Gavroche entered the restaurant. In only five minutes, Gavroche was pouring hot soup into his mouth.

"And I'm trying not to cry..." He looked at Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who were laughing at some sort of joke Gavroche had not gotten at all.

'"This must be how it feels to have a home!"

"Courfeyrac!" scolded Combeferre.

"What did he do?" asked Gavroche.

"Oh, I just-"

Combeferre cupped Courfeyrac's mouth.

Gavroche rolled his eyes. Idiots.

"I finally made it, I've hoped and I've waited..."

"Time to go, Gavroche."

Combeferre embraced Gavroche. "See you."

"Staying with me, tonight, Gavroche?" asked Courfeyrac.

Gavroche shrugged. "Okay."

Courfeyrac smiled and picked Gavroche up. Gavroche smiled and sang,

"And my heart starts to heal, to know this is real,

This is how it must feel to have a home!"

Gavroche fell asleep on Courfeyrac's shoulder.

 


	4. Enjolras can't draw [Hermione Can't Draw (AVPS)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is a pain in the ass (but he's the Amis' pain in the ass) and Enjolras is his victim.

"Grantaire!" snarled Enjolras. "If you don't want to pay attention, you may leave."

Grantaire rolled his eyes.

Enjolras sighed. He still had no idea why Grantaire stayed with them. Sure, they were all childhood friends, but Grantaire had no belief in revolution. During meetings, he'd usually just sit in the corner, drinking, or-

"What are you drawing?" Enjolras snapped.

Grantaire looked up innocently.

"Show it to me." growled Enjolras. He clenched his fist.

Slowly, Grantaire lifted his page up. He was smiling for ear to ear.

It was a drawing of Enjolras, wearing a Napoleon suit, riding a horse. _Seriously?_ Didn't Grantaire hate Napoleon just as much as the rest of them did?

"What is this?!"

Grantaire chuckled. "Something to get me through your boring speeches."

"My speeches are not boring!" How dare he!

"Maybe you should stop waste your time ranting and start actually preparing." Grantaire snapped back at him. "Maybe then this revolution won't be completely pointless."

"You know what's pointless, Grantaire?" Enjolras pointed to him. "You! Why are you even here? You're the waste of time! You're completely useless! You can't even do anything!" Enjolras realized he was ranting, just like Grantaire had said. He scowled.

"At least... I can draw." Grantaire pointed out.

"Yeah." Enjolras scoffed. "Like that drawing of yours is actually good."

"Ooooo." came from the other schoolboys.

"Oh, yeah?" taunted Grantaire. "I dare you to draw something better, right now, in front of everyone!"

"Hey!" Combeferre stood up. Enjolras smiled. Combeferre would help him. But Combeferre just grinned deviously and yelled, "Yeah, Enjy!"

"Hey guys, guys, guys!" announced Joly.

"We've got just the thing!' cried Feuilly.

And they both began to sing, "Enjolras can't draw!"

And the others (except for Enjolras) joined in:

"Enjolras can't draw!

Enjolras cannot draw!

He only revolutions and he cannot draw,

Even if he's doing a drawing revolution!"

"That makes no sense!" exclaimed Enjolras.

They all sang 'Enjolras can't draw' over and over again. Grantaire looked smug.

The door burst open and in came Marius. Even I forgot Marius was gone.

"Hey, guys!" he cried. "Do you remember that girl Jehan had a dance-off with eight years ago?"

Eponine stopped singing. Yes, these are the boys Eponine liked to play with when they were children. And she still hung out with them now.

"You mean Cosette?"

Marius smiled dreamily. "I think I'm in lov- what the?" He then realized what everyone was doing. "Stop! Stop- stop dancing like that!" Had revolution seriously come to this? "Oh, come on, guys! I'd expect this from eleven-year olds, or maybe immature grown-up indie musical writers, but we are revolutionaries! It's not like the song's even that funny!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Grantaire. "Let's hear you sing a song right now, in front of everyone!"

"I don't have to sing for you..."

"Marius can't sing!"

"Marius can't sing!

Marius cannot sing!

He only likes Cosette and he cannot sing,

Even if she's giving him singing lessons!"

"Seriously!" cried Marius. "Um... uh... remember how Enjolras can't draw, he can't draw!"

"Enjolras can't draw!

Enjolras can't draw!

Enjolras cannot draw!

He only revolutions and he cannot draw,

Even if he's doing a drawing revolution!"

Marius mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Enjolras.

Enjolras decided to forgive him. Marius was the sensitive type. The one he wouldn't forgive was-

"Hey-o!"

Enjolras was now dripping with wine. "I'm surrounded by idiots." he muttered.

Grantaire nearly wet himself while laughing.

 


	5. A Thousand and One Nights (Twisted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Marius and Cosette. This has no importance whatsoever.

Marius finally escaped all the 'Enjolras can't draw' nonsense. He wanted to go visit Cosette.

Whenever they would play all those years ago, Marius would notice a sad looking girl watching from Eponine's house's window. Eponine would tell him all about her. Younger, his crush on Cosette was a bit embarrassing, because he was three years older than her. Today, he didn't care.

Another thing Eponine had done for him was find out where Cosette lived.

"Beside the woods." said Marius, looking at the grand house before him. It wasn't mansion, but it wasn't your average house. There was a large black gate keeping him out.

Cosette was there. She looked at him. "Marius!" She rushed to the gate. "Hi!"

"My friends were being crazy." explained Marius.

"That's fine." Cosette had the sweetest voice. "I'm glad when you visit."

Marius blushed.

"Tell me more!" exclaimed Cosette.

"Dance for me!" said Marius playfully. Cosette was the best dancer he knew. Even better than Jehan.

Cosette did a little twirl. "Now tell me!"

"Why are you so eager?" asked Marius. "It's just a bunch of imbecile schoolboys... and Eponine."

Cosette laughed. "Eponine still hanging with you guys?"

"She sends her love." Eponine _would_ be only one who would listen to him about Cosette.

"Oh, come on! You're amazing at telling stories! Please!" 

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Papa isn't the best." admitted Cosette. "I usually just read my stories. But you..."

"Me?"

And Cosette sang, "I know a thousand tales...

To fill a thousand nights,

But now another story comes to mind,

A sweet, young school boy,

Ascends to wondrous heights,

He's brilliant as he's handsome,

 And handsome as he's kind,"

Marius smiled.

"He is at once familiar and unknowable,

To the frightened girl he meets along the way,

And to the girl's surprise,

Something in his eyes,

Beckons her to know him,

And inspires her to say..."

She took Marius' hand.

"I want to know your story,

I want to know your past,

So tell it to me from the start,

Leave out no detail, savour every part!

I want to know your story,

So make the story last,

I want to know each twist and turn,

Tell me what I've missed, I've so much to learn!

For when it comes to stories, I thought I knew them all,

But now I'm face-to-face with one I can't seem to recall..."

"Stay here!" cried Cosette. She rushed off. A few seconds ago, the gate opened. "Come in!" She pulled Marius inside. Whatever Monsieur Fauchelevent was doing with his flowers, Jehan would've approved. The garden was beautiful.

"Tell me more about you." said Cosette as she pulled him in for a dance.

Marius hesitated. "Well..."

"The young schoolboy had come

To help inspire change,

But fate had planned an unexpected twist,

For in a house in the wood, he found something strange,

And found the missing part of him he didn't know he missed...

She is at once a comfort and a mystery,

To the callow man she meets that fateful day,

She's beautiful and wise, and something in her eyes,

Beckons him to know her,

And inspires him to say,"

He twirled Cosette.

"I want to know your story,

I want to know your past,

I want to know your future too,

Fill my days and nights with the tale of you!"

He and Costte sang together,

"I want to know your story,

So make the story last,

Linger over every part,

Leave out no detail,

Linger over every part,

Tell it 'til I know every bit by heart!"

"I never cared for stories until you entered mine,' sang Marius.

"But now my only wish is that our plots may intertwine..."

"Cosette!" came Fauchelevent's (Valjean's) voice, "Time for supper!"

"I must go!" cried Cosette. She kissed Marius' cheek. "Goodbye!" She twirled away.

Marius watched as Cosette met her father. Fauchelevent chuckled and embraced his daughter. Marius smiled. Cosette loved him. Cosette was happy. He was happy.

 


	6. Ponine [Ginny (AVPM)] and The Coolest Girl (AVPS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we delve into Eponine's lonely life.

Eponine looked all around her. She's known these boys all her life, and no one's really changed. Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac were at one table, looking at plans of some kind. Gavroche was beside them, trying to take it all in. Joly, Feuilly, Bossuet and Bahorel were cracking jokes at another table. By the corner, Jehan was trying to use song and dance to cheer Grantaire up. It was not working very well.

And then there was Marius. Eponine loved Marius. Out of all the boys, he was one of the sweetest and one of the most sensible. (You might not know this, but most of them are bottom line crazy) Not to mention how handsome he was. But he never noticed her. He just thought her as good ol' Ponine, young girl who'll do anything for a friend. She had spent an entire hour looking for Cosette! The boys never seemed to appreciate her.

Gavroche, being her little brother, was supportive, but he was always too busy these days. Joly and Jehan sometimes sympathized, but they never stayed for long. Grantaire, though, was good company when he wasn't too drunk. He really seemed to understand her.

Eponine was spacing out when she heard Marius' voice.

"Hey, Ponine!" said Marius. "Can I sing a song for you? I'm testing it out."

Eponine blushed. "Any-anything for you, Marius." she stuttered.

"Great!"

And so Marius began to sing,

"You're tall and fun and skinny, you're really, really pretty!

Ponine!"

Eponine smiled. Marius had written a song for her?

Marius continued,

"I'm the Mickey to your Minnie, be the Tigger to my Winnie,

Ponine!

Your heart, I'd like to win! I would follow you to London!

(That's in England!)"

"Ha!" exclaimed Eponine a bit too loudly. Everyone stared for a moment. "Continue, Marius." she said awkwardly.

"Ponine, Ponine, Ponine- you know what, no." Marius stopped singing. "So, what do you think? Will that song make a girl fall in love with me?"

"I think it already has!" said Eponine with a goofy smile.

"Great!" Marius hugged her. "'Cause it's for Cosette!" 

Those words wiped the smile right off Eponine's face. So the song was for Cosette. Of course.  Marius then struck a conversation with Courfeyrac. The cafe returned to its own business.

"That was the worst one yet." It was Grantaire. "Have a seat, Eponine."

Eponine did. "I just- I just thought-"

"Your expectations are too high," said Grantaire. "People are odd. Sometimes, they just don't see you the way you want them to see you. Take you, for example. To yourself, you're a nice girl who deserves a decent life. To Gavroche, you're the big sister he hasn't seen in years. To Marius, you're a friend. To the others, you're the errand girl."

"How about you, Grantaire?"

Grantaire looked at her sadly. "You're the only one I can talk to, Eponine."

Eponine thought for a moment. " I guess I feel the same way."

"Anyway," continued Grantaire, "People look at you differently. Sometimes," He glanced at Enjolras. "not the way you like it." He looked up at the clock. "Oh no, I promised my friend I'd- My apologies, Eponine, I must go!"

"It's alright, Grantaire." Eponine sighed. "I'll see you around."

After Grantaire left, Eponine sat there on her own.

"All my dreams." she sang. "I'm chasing after,

I'm chasing after,  
They don't need  
all this laughter...

I take a grain of salt,  
stiff upper lip.  
It's not their fault  
I'm not as hip.  
Wake up kid, you know you're more than this..."

The cafe was beginning to empty out.

"Ponine, I need help with-"

"No." Eponine snapped.

Eponine looked at the boys. They were all basically idiots.

"I'm the smartest person

that I've ever met.  
So why do I allow myself to  
possibly forget:  
  
There's so much I know how to do,  
so much more than all of you.  
The only thing I wish I knew  
was how to make them see  
the girl that I can be...."

She sang out louder, yet no one seemed to notice.

"I am

the coolest girl in the whole wide world  
I know it  
but I can't show it at all.  
  
I am  
sick and tired  
of low, not higher  
places, where I should belong...  
It's about time I proved them wrong..."

She marched up to the counter.

"Give me a shot

to show what I've got!" She received a bottle of wine.  
"I'm a hell of a whole lot more  
  
than this frizzy hair,  
these frumpy clothes I wear,  
though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen   
before!  
  
'Cause I am  
the coolest girl in the whole wide world  
I know it  
Below it all.  
  
I am  
done with losin',  
on with choosin'  
  
The coolest girl on the face of the   
planet,  
The coolest bitch on Earth, goddammit!  
The coolest chick you've ever seen or   
heard!  
  
So you can try to bring me down,  
but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!  
I've thought about it, and I've found  
  
That I am  
The coolest girl!"

Eponine walked out Le Musain satisfied.

 

 

 


	7. Enjolras/Pontmercy [Sami/Harry (Apocalyptour)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire's actually just lonely.

"Grantaire, please!" shouted Enjolras. "Stop drinking and focus!"

"Totally not happening." Grantaire took another swig.

"Be serious."

"I am wild."

Enjolras was funniest when he was mad. So basically, he was funny all the time. His face was turning redder by the second. His gold hair was shaking. He even breathed angrily. Or perhaps Grantaire was just looking at him too closely. But anyways, watching Enjolras have a conniption always made Grantaire's day.

"You know what? Get out!" Enjolras pointed to the door. "Out, now!"

"No way," said Grantaire. "Even if I wasn't part of this stupid club, which, technically, I am, I have the right to come to Le Musain and drink as much as I like, 'cause this is a public cafe, after all."

"You're sitting there, all smug," said  Enjolras. "What's the point? Why do you do this, Grantaire? It's like your only purpose is to annoy me. You don't believe in anything, let alone revolution, yet you stay here and you never give a reason."

"I- I believe in-"

"Tell me!" snapped Enjolras. "What do you believe in, Grantaire? Art? Wine?"

Grantaire believed in things! He believed that Enjolras was wasting time and talent on this stupid revolution! He believed that they and their friends had the power to stop wars, yet here they were, starting one! He didn't want to say all this, so he simplified it into a simple, quiet, "You."

"What was that?" Enjolras' voice boomed.

"You," repeated Grantaire, a bit louder this time. "I believe in you."

Enjolras stared at Grantaire. Then, he burst into laughter.

"Yeah, right." he managed to choke out between laughs. "Nice joke, Grantaire. What are you going to say next, Marius is in love with Eponine?" At that, Eponine looked down. "Now stop bothering me, you idiot."

Grantaire's smug attitude disappeared. "But I-" he began, but then he realized no one was paying attention. "Oh, forget it! Forget it all!" He sat down and took another swig of wine.

"I guess you're feeling how I felt yesterday." Grantaire looked up. Eponine smiled at him sympathetically.

"Sit." said Grantaire. Eponine sat as she did the day before.

"I never knew you felt like that." she said. She chuckled. "Maybe that's why we get along so well. We have a lot in common."

"Yeah." said Grantaire. "But you have it easy!"

"What do you mean?" cried Eponine. "At least he notices you. Marius barely knows I exist!"

"Better ignored than looked down upon." said Grantaire solemnly.

A nearby Jehan took his attention off of Enjolras for a second and happened to overhear their conversation. Had revolution seriously come to this? Curious, he continued to listen.

"I'm glad we're friends, Grantaire."

"Before I met you, I had no one to confide in."

"You can confide in me."

"Alright."

Grantaire, deciding to trust Eponine, sang,

"Well, I've seen his face, I've heard his name,

I've lost my place and he's to blame,

And I can't stand it when I'm staring in his eyes,

And he's not looking back; it ain't a big surprise..."

Grantaire realized he was doing exactly that, and looked away quickly.

"Well, I've heard music, I've heard noise,

I wish that he could hear his voice,"

Enjolras always asked why Grantaire always fell asleep? Simple. He found Enjolras' 'inspiring' voice soothing.

"The way that I do, when I drink myself to sleep,

And dream my life away, but he's gone when I awake...

Enjolras!

Enjolras!

Why can't you see?

What you're doin' to me?"

He looked at Eponine. "Your turn."

Eponine didn't hesitate.

"The way his hair flows in his eyes makes me wonder if he'll

Ever see through my disguise, and I'm under his spell,

Everything is fallin', and I don't know where to land,

Cosette is who he sees, he does not know who I am..."

Grantaire knew for a fact that Marius was thinking about Cosette at that very moment.

"Pontmercy!"

"Enjolras!"

"Pontmercy!"

"Enjolras!"

"Why can't you see?

What you're doin' to me?"

"I've seen you conquer certain death,

And even when you're just standing there,

You take away my breath!"

"And maybe..."

"Someday, you'll find me all alone,

Then, I won't be on my own,

You'll hold me close,

And I won't have to say..."

"Pontmercy!"

"Enjolras!"

"Pontmercy!"

"Enjolras!"

"Why can't you see?

What you're doin' to me?"

They stopped to look at each other miserably.

"What you're doin'... to me?"

The two began to sob into the table.

Jehan stared. _Well,_ he thought, _Inspiration._

 


	8. The Javert Song [The Dragon Song (AVPM)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupid, but it's basically the Confrontation, but in Paris, so yeah.

Cosette's Papa was out one night. Sometimes, he liked to take a small walk and think about life.

When he adopted Cosette, Valjean made a vow to lay low for Cosette's sake. He became a philanthropist. No one knew what happened to Monsieur Madeleine. He became Fauchelevent, also for Cosette's sake.

It had been a while since he had seen Javert. Not that he wanted to; that man was crazy.

Though of course, tonight, fate was bored.

It was the hat that gave it away. The one that was weirdly shaped like Napoleon's. Javert had worn it every time Valjean had seen him. As soon as he saw it, Valjean took off in a sprint.

Javert did a double take. What did he just see? He was just doing his rounds when a man runs at the sight of him. A criminal. He began after him.

"Reveal yourself!" he shouted.

Did Javert take Valjean for an idiot? If he spoke, it would be easier for the cops to find him.

Frustrated, Javert kept running.

Suddenly, Valjean ran into an unexpected surprise. A fallen tree. He threw it aside hastily.

Javert knew at once. "Valjean! I should have known!"

The thought of finally capturing Valjean energized him. He accelerated greatly.

Valjean stopped. Dead end.

"Finally..." hissed Javert. He drew his sword.

Valjean picked up a piece of wood.

And the duel began.

Though he was decently good at sword fighting, Valjean knew he couldn't win like this. Hesitantly, he sang,

"Hey, Javert,

You don't gotta do this,"

"Improper grammar!" snapped Javert. "Do you do anything good?"

Ignoring this, Valjean continued,

"Let's re-evaluate our options, throw away our old presumptions,

'Cause really, you don't wanna go through with this.

I'm really not that special, Jean Valjean is only flesh and bone,"

 _Then how come he's evaded me for almost twenty years?!_ thought Javert, frustrated. He was caught off guard for a second and barely saved himself from a jab from Valjean.

"The truth is, after all, I'm as useless as a wall,

In fact, I'm alone,

Just like now.

Anyhow,"

Javert was confused. Very confused. What was Valjean playing at?

"In a house by the wood, I try to be a good Papa,

I never really asked for it,

I don't really know how, still she loves me until now,

But there's only so long that can last for..."

 _Once he's exposed_ , thought Javert.

"Many things I've done wrong, my name does not belong,

My dear Cosette, forgive me now,

Now, it might be the end,

So, level with me, friend,

I can't defeat the,

And you would beat me,

All I can do

Is sing this song for you.

La la la la la."

"La la la la la." Javert found himself singing.

"La la la la la."

"La la la la la."

"La la la la la."

"That's right, Javert!" cried Valjean.

"You never asked me to be gone,

I never asked to be a con!

We just jumped on that bandwagon,

But all we need is midnight jammin'!

So, la la la la la!"

"La la la la la."

"La la la la la!"

"La la la la la..."

Javert was so distracted, he didn't see Valjean hit him in the head. He was knocked unconscious.

"Good night, Javert." said Valjean.

 


	9. The Parisian Way [The American Way (Holy Musical B@man)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Day More, but instead of "In one day," it's simply "tonight".

Revolution was tomorrow. Javert had watched some foolish schoolboys build their barricade just an hour ago.

Of course, he wouldn't let them win. Never in a million years.

He would use the way of the law. The way of the Lord. The Parisian Way.

"Truth, and liberty, and justice are all in jeopardy tonight." he sang.

"All we cherish here and all the values that we hold dear are in the balance, tonight.

'Cause it's Paris,

And I'm Parisian,

And in Paris, we do what's right.

The people are here for the kitty in the tree!"

All the soldiers, at Javert's command, sang,

"Oh, the Parisian Way!"

"And if the others can't come, you can always count on me!"

"That's the Parisian Way!"

"Look out, kids," he cried, "'Cause you've gotta face Javert!"

Meanwhile, Valjean was staring out the window. He had just learned of Cosette's lover, Marius. Marius seemed to cheer Cosette up.

"He's wonderful at telling stories!" Cosette had said. Valjean had chuckled. He was not the best at storytelling.

He had also learned that Marius was going to partake in the revolution. For her safety, he sent Cosette away. Be he had thought of how sad she would be if she learned she would never see the young Pontmercy again. So he had decided to supervise his barricade, and step in if he needed to.

"Tonight, it's personal," he sang, "I'm helping my little girl, tonight.

Tonight, I'm gonna save a boy, and if my life has got to go,

Then so be it!

'Cause it's Paris,  
And I'm Parisian,  
And in Paris, I do what I like!

No one's gonna stop me, no, not even Javert!

Oh, the Parisian Way!

And even if I die, do you really think I care?!

That's the Parisian Way!"

"You're welcome, Cosette," he whispered just as he watched a tall, blonde figure climb on top of the barricade.

Enjolras didn't notice the old man looking out the window. All he saw was an army of brave revolutionaries, looking up to him, waiting for his last big speech. No one was going to ruin this for him. No annoying Inspector Javert, no bumbling Marius Pontmercy, no obnoxious Grantaire(who, at the moment, was drinking in Le Musain). Thinking of Grantaire gave him a crazy idea. If Grantaire thought his speeches were boring, then why couldn't he sing? Oh, if only Grantaire was there to hear him.

"Tonight, we're taking back the town,

Tonight, the army's going down,

In Paris, that's right!

Blood will spill, people will die,

Tonight, another flag will fly,

So, Paris, good night!"

 _Okay,_ thought Joly, _Let's go over the facts. On one hand, we want justice for the people. On the other hand, Enjolras wis starting to show signs of craziness. Scratch that, how come I haven't put him in a bed of some sort? Has revolution seriously come to this?_

"Never gonna win 'til your enemies are dead!" sang Enjolras tremulously,

"Oh, the Parisian Way!"

"The people will be free, and they will get their bread!"

"That's the Parisian Way!"

Javert approached our schoolboys' barricade, a plan in mind.

"The letter of the law is a capital J!"

"Oh, the Parisian Way!"

"And even if they tried, we will always win the day!"

"That's the Parisian Way!"

Meanwhile, Grantaire had decided to drink, all alone, in Le Musain. "I've got all I need, with my bottles of wine."

"Oh, the Parisian Way!"

Eponine was in the crowd. For the first time ever, the boys had worried for her safety and asked for her to let them fight. She had snuck back in, wearing some old men's clothing.

Marius approached her. Eponine hoped he'd recognize her, but he just said, "Greetings. Good luck to you, fellow brother."

After Marius left, Eponine sighed and sang, "As hard as try, he'll never be mine,"

And in strange musical logic, everyone joined in,

"That's the Parisian,

Not quite American,

Most of us are from Britain,"

"Parisian!"

"Parisian!"

"Parisian!"

"Parisian Way!"

 


	10. This is the End (AVPSY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of the Inspector and the Gamin, and the beginning of the battle.

Once, a few years ago, on his patrol, Javert had met a boy, perhaps nine years of age.

The boy was like your typical gamin; free-spirited, cocky, yet charming. He seemed dirt poor, yet perfectly healthy.

"Hello, Inspector." he said.

"How are you, boy?" asked Javert.

"I'm fine, Inspector."

Out of curiosity, Javert had asked the gamin, "Do you have a family, boy?"

"I do."

"Then where are they?"

"The Gorbeau slum."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I haven't seen them in years."

"How do you get by?"

"Have you ever met a gamin, Inspector?"

"How do you get by? Theft and lies?"

"I'd prefer to call it acting. Would you like to learn, Inspector? Or are you too unintelligent for the ways of the gamin?"

And that's how Javert had ended up getting acting lessons from this little gamin. It actually improved his skills; he became better at tricking criminals to confess their crimes. One day, he came to the little boy.

"Hello, Inspector Javert." the boy greeted. "I'm afraid I must leave. I have other affairs I must pursue, which are none of the business of an Inspector."

Javert raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

The gamin shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I must move on to another part of the city. Farewell, Inspector. Our acquaintanceship, I'm afraid, must end. And if you find me committing a crime, you're more than welcome to arrest me.'" He took off into a sprint. "If you can catch me!"

"Boy!" called Javert, upon a sudden realization. "What is your name?"

"Gavroche!" the gamin yelled. "And don't you forget it!"

And, with a lonely smile, Gavroche turned at the corner. Entertaining Javert had been fun while it lasted, but it was dangerous to be friends with the Inspector.

***

Fast forward to the barricade. Javert took a deep breath. And he approached the leader in red. "Boy. I have information about the army."

Enjolras perked up. "What is it, brother?"

"They will wait for dawn, then attack when we are most vulnerable." he replied.

"Liar!" came a horrifyingly familiar voice. Gavroche stepped out of the crowd of revolutionaries. "This, my friends, is my good friend the Inspector. He's lying."

"Acting." hissed Javert. "Isn't that what you told me, little gamin?"

He didn't resist when he was seized by schoolboys. "Do what you want." he spat. "You're just children. Do you really expect to win?"

"Tie him up and throw him away." ordered Enjolras.

Gavroche joined Courfeyrac and Bahorel as they threw Javert in an alleyway.

Before Gavroche was out of earshot, Javert said grimly, "It's your choice, gamin. In not too long, your world will end."

Gavroche couldn't even begin to know how right Javert was.

***

"Who's there?" shouted a soldier.

"French Revolution!" yelled Enjolras with pride.

"I will ask this only once!" continued the soldier. "Do you wish for a second chance?"

"Never!"

"Fire!"

The battle began. As most of the boys defended the barricade, Joly pulled Combeferre aside.

"What's the big idea?" cried Combeferre.

"I'm beginning to doubt this." Joly whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Well," Joly took a deep breath. "We're terribly outnumbered. Marius has a bucket of oil and a torch, and a soldier's pointing a gun right at him. Bahorel just gave Gavroche a bayonet, and," He looked at Enjolras, "I'm starting to question our leader's sanity."

"Joly-"

"And Bossuet, you know the chances of him getting injured?"

"Joly-"

"And how do you know Ponine's safe? Huh?"

"Joly!" Combeferre sighed. "Remember our cause?"

"I do." said Joly firmly.

"We're fighting for the end." said Combeferre. "It's all going to end soon." And he sang,

"It's been a long time coming, but tonight is the end of the war, my friend,

Tomorrow only one side will remain!

We will win or we will lose the fight,

Either one, it's the end, no use to pretend,

It's the final show, we gotta go

Meet our destiny!

This is the end!"

"Your time is running out!" sang the army,

"Where is your hero now?

You can look everywhere but he's nowhere to be found!

You can look to your right, you're not gonna find him,

You look to your left, he's not even there.

He doesn't care about you;

He's moved on!

He's gone! He's gone! He's gone!

This is the end!"

"Who is our hero?" asked Joly frantically. "Have we been following the wrong person?"

"Joly, take a deep breath."

Joly obeyed.

"Do you feel better now?" Combeferre asked.

"Yes."

"Are you getting what I'm saying?"

"I... guess so..." Hesitating at first, Joly sang,

"This is the end of all the fighting,

This is the end of people dying,

This is the end-

There's no trying to deny if it's gonna be us or them,

This is the end, the curtain's closing,

This is the end, the final showing,

This is the end, 

This is going to be the best scene in the whole show,

This is the end!"

Joly was now reassured. He and Combeferre climbed the barricade and joined the others.

Remember how someone was pointing a gun at Marius? It was right at his chest, and the soldier was about to pull the trigger.

"Marius!" cried Gavroche, "Marius, watch out!"

Another schoolboy ran right in front of Marius, grabbed the gun, and pointed it to himself.

"This is my moment! This is my time!

I'll save his life, though, it costs mine!"

The gunshot rang out, and as the schoolboy fell to the ground, his hat fell off, and they realized it was not a schoolboy at all.

"Ponine!" cried Marius. He grabbed his bucket of oil and his torch, turned to the barricade, and yelled to the soldiers, "Fall back, or I blow the barricade!"

"And take yourself with it!" informed one of the soldiers.

"And... take myself with it."

The soldiers fell back. 

Marius instantly grabbed Eponine.

"Ponine!" he cried. "Please! Combeferre, Joly-?"

"Don't be sad, Marius," said Eponine. "Cosette is waiting for you. Be with her. Don't waste your tears on me-"

Marius sobbed as they pulled Eponine's body away. 

Gavroche followed them until they put her down. He had just lost his sister. Javert's words echoed in his head. "In not too long, your world will end."

 


	11. Get Back Up (Starship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Enjolras is sad and is cheered up by some song and dance.

Enjolras was miserable. Many men were injured, and they had lost their Ponine. They might not have shown it, but the boys were very fond of her.

He lied down on Jehan's olive coloured couch which he had thrown on the barricade. He heard a fire crackling at the other side of the barricade.

"What do we do Enjolras?" asked Jehan.

"Courfeyrac, you make sure the soldiers don't kill us all." moaned Enjolras, "Joly, Combefere, you make sure none of our injured die. And you, Bahorel, Gavroche," H'e groaned and turned onto his stomach, "Kill me now!"

"Enjolras, we're not going to kill you." Bahorel said.

"It's the soldiers we're going to kill." added Gavroche.

Enjolras shook his head and grabbed Bahorel's gun. He pointed it to his head.

"Go ahead, Bahorel!" he cried, "Pull the trigger!"

"Enjolras, are you drunk?"

"Bahorel, pull it."

"Enjolras, I thought you didn't drink?"

"I'm not drunk!" Enjolras rolled off the couch and fell on top of Bossuet and Feuilly. "I'm just... ugh..."

After they helped Enjolras up, Courfeyrac gave him an unimpressed look. "Enjolras, yesterday, you were pumped for revolution. Now, you've gone Grantaire-level crazy."

"I failed you all." said Enjolras. "Our Ponine's gone. Grantaire will  never let me hear the end of it, if we survive. He'll hate me even more, and he'll yell at all of us. I've lost it! Let Combeferre lead you.  Revolution'll be better without me! I've lost it, Courf!"

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "What was that bit about Grantaire?"

Enjolras turned as red as a cherry. "So I have been drinking a bit."

Courfeyrac let out a big laugh. He then looked at how miserable Enjolras looked, and his face softened. "Enjolras, everything's going to be alright. Ponine sacrificed herself for Marius. She did it willingly. As for Grantaire," He grinned. "Ask Jehan." And he burst into giggles. "It's- it's all going to be fine."

"How would you know?"

"'Cause..." Courfeyrac grabbed Enjolras' collar and sang,

"You say you've lost your edge,

But I say, 'It's all in your head'," He poked Enjolras' head.

"So listen up, I've got a message for you!"

"And now we dance!" He seized Enjolras' arms and pulled him into a dance.

"You've got somethin' of a dry spell,

But you taught me everything that I know,

So why not let me teach a thing or two?"

"I-I dunno-"

"You're a total badass, at the top of your class,

Now, you're tellin' me you're havin' doubts!

Well, I'm not about to let my good friend forget

What revolution is all about!

We're here to get the job done!

Doesn't matter if it's tough or it's fun,

We don't hide, and we don't run away!"

He singled for the others to clap with him.

"'Cause,

We're here to get the job done,

We'll do it better than anyone,

And if we ever feel like we're goin' astray!"

He twirled Enjolras, then went to dance with the others, who were laughing.

"You gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!

You gotta get up, gotta get back,

Get back up!"

"Take it, Prouvaire!" they all cried.

Jehan walked up to Enjolras as the music of unknown origin slowed down,

"I know you've seen the rough times,

Hell, I've seen this too,

But I ain't seen anyone face them half as well as you!"

"Bossuet's good, too-"

"This is no time to worry,

This is no time for fuss,

I know just how great you are,

And I think I speak for all of us!"

"Alright, _vous idiots!_ " Combeferre barked to the other boys, "Say something nice, or I'll kill you."

There was a complete silence as the boys exchanged nervous glances at each other.

Combeferre sighed. "I was joking! Now, get to it!"

"You're the coolest man around!" cried Feuilly.

"You never let me down!" shouted Bossuet.

"Take a good look in the mirror!" sang Combeferre.

He had to kick Marius who said, "You're an awesome guy!"

And Combeferre sang, "And the reason why,"

"Everyone of us is here!"

Enjolras smiled. His friends had cheered him right up. So he decided to sing,  
"I'm here to get the job done!"

"Yeah!" cried Gavroche.

"I'm a beautiful son of a gun!"

"That's right!"

"I'm the only one who can make it through!"

"That's true, that's what you gotta do!

We're here to get the job done!  
Doesn't matter, if small or a ton,  
And when we're done, and there's none we can do!

We gotra get up, gotta get back, get back up!  
We gotta get up,  
Gotta get back!

Get back!  
Get back!

Get back up!"

The ten boys burst into laughter.

The other men who weren't part of the friend group stared at them, puzzled.

 


	12. This is the End (A Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathity death death.

Valjean chuckled. He decided to take a little stroll, seeing it was too late for a battle. He would come back in ten minutes, just in case.

He passed by Le Musain. Through the window, he could see another boy who we know as Grantaire, fast asleep, surrounded by bottles of wine.

He continued walking. He reached an alleyway.

"Valjean?" came a hoarse voice.

Valjean could barely make out the hat and face of Javert.

"I guess you're the one tied up now, Javert." said Valjean.

"Well, Valjean," rasped Javert, "You have your chance." He glanced at the knife glistening in Valjean's pocket.

Valjean raised the knife. Javert winced for the blow, but it never came. Instead, he found his wrists untied. He looked up. Valjean was walking away.

"Wait!" cried Javert.

"It's not always about you, Javert." said Valjean.

***

A little while later, Enjolras was his own Enjolrassy self once again. He was barking orders at everyone.

"They're sure to attack soon! Prepare the guns! Prepare the cartridges! Move your butts!"

"Um, Enjolras?" said Feuilly, "We're almost out of cartridges."

Seriously?! Enjolras had been in such a good mood, and Feuilly just _had_ to come along and ruin it. To top it off, Courfeyrac approached him and said in a low voice,  
"Enjolras? One of Gavroche's gamin friends came with a message. The other barricades have fallen. We're the only ones left."

Enjolras took a deep breath. _It's going to be fine. It's all going to end soon,_ he thought.

"Some of the dead soldiers must have some cartridges." Gavroche pointed out. "I'll go get some!" He began to climb the barricade.

Courfeyrac grabbed him. "No. It's too dangerous." But Gavroche slipped out of his hands and jumped down the other side.

"Don't worry 'bout me!" said Gavroche. And he sang,

"'Cause it's been a long time coming, but tonight is the end of the war, my friend,

Tomorrow only one side will remain!"

The soldiers obviously noticed the little boy singing cheerfully on their side of the barricade, so they grabbed their guns, and began to shoot. Gavroche pretended not to notice. He began collect some cartridges from the dead soldiers. He began returning.

"We will win or we will lose the fight,

Either one, it's the end, no use to pretend,"

Gavroche fell on his knees. One of the bullets had met its mark. Yet he kept crawling, the cartridges still in his hands. He managed to choke out,

"It's the final show, w-we gotta go

Meet our destiny!

This is the en-"

Another bullet. The cartridges fell out of Gavroche's hands.

Courfeyrac, tears streaming down his face, leaped down the barricade and grabbed Gavroche, immediately followed by Combeferre, who frantically gathered the scattered cartridges. Together, they made it to the barricade and scrambled back up.

"Listen, you, at the barricades! Listen!" yelled one of the soldiers, "You have no chance of winning! Why throw your lives away?"

"We fight until the death!" Courfeyrac tried yelling, but his voice was hoarse from literally everything that had happened the past night.

"We die for revolution!" cried Enjolras.

All hell broke out, and man, it was bloody. Our group of friends were fuming about the loss of their Thenardiers.

And to add to their stress, they heard Jehan yell out, "Where's Marius?!"

They all looked around. Marius had disappeared.

"Our time is running out!" they sang,

"Where is our hero now? We looked everywhere, but he's nowhere to be found!

This is the end!"

Jehan stumbled down, face first on the barricade.

"This is the end!"

Bahorel looked down to see a bayonet in his chest.

"This is the end!"

Bossuet laughed as five bullets hit him simultaneously.

"This is the end!"

Feuilly, however, was not amused.

"This is the end!"

Joly sighed.

"This is the end!"

Courfeyrac took one more glance around as he fell.

"This is the end!"

Combeferre tried lifting Courfeyrac up as he felt the bayonet.

"This is the end!"

Enjolras watched it all. He was helpless. A few moments later, he was being escorted to be executed. He found that not many others had survived the barricade.

He glanced one last time at Le Musain.

"This is the end." he sang under his breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I actually killed Joly using less words than Victor Hugo did!


	13. Sidekick (AVPSY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeh I published another chapter.

Grantaire fell off his chair. Ha, that rhymed.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

He scrambled to his feet. He felt horrible. He could barely stand, there was a ringing in his hears, and he had a headache.

"How long have I been out?" he asked as he steadied himself with a table.

The silence bothered him. He was so used to the chatter of Le Musain. He glanced out the window and saw nothing. No one was outside.

He carefully wobbled outside, holding onto the tables. He fell three times trying to get the door open. When he finally got out, he fell again. But not because of his balance.

His friends were dead. He felt his eyes getting wet. They had lost. Of course. What he had predicted.

Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jehan, Joly, and the rest of them. Dead and gone.

He tripped on something. He looked down. It was little Gavroche.

"Oh, Gavroche," he said softly, emphasizing the 'roche' for the first time in a long time.

He tried to control himself, but then he saw her lying in the corner.

"Eponine.." He rushed to her and cried silently. Eponine. The lonely girl. The only one he could confide in. The only one who understood.

"Oh, Eponine!" he cried, "You didn't deserve this!" He held her in his arms.

What about Marius? Still holding Eponine, he looked around. Marius wasn't among the dead bodies. He must have survived! How could've he survived when everyone else, including Eponine, was killed? A quick, sad smile came across his face.

"You died for him, didn't you?" He chuckled a bit. "You know, I would've done the same for-"

Enjolras! Where was Enjolras? Enjolras wasn't there. That meant he was still out there, perhaps with Marius, alive and well.

_Alive and well until I find him,_ thought Grantaire, _I'll never forgive him for this._

Of course he was lying to himself. He hated Enjolras more than anything, but he loved him just as much. And he needed to find him. He sprang to his feet, dropping Eponine in the process. He was hit with a pang of guilt.

"Oh, Eponine, I'm sorry!" He fell to his knees and picked her up again. "I wish I could've saved you and the others."

"It's not fair," he sang, "it's not fair,

I didn't know, I wasn't there," He instantly regret sleeping in Le Musain.

"It's not fair, It's not fair,

Seeing you lying there,

I wasn't strong enough

To save you from the evil stuff," The soldiers' dead bodies were there, too.

"I wasn't smart like you

To do what you would do." He glanced at Combeferre.

"I know I'm not a leading man,

I know I'm not a star,

But I know what makes me special

Is what I feel in my heart.

I'm just a sidekick, but I love...

Bein' at your side!"

He put Eponine down (gently this time).

"Don't worry, Eponine!" he said. "If I ever see Marius again, I'll make sure that your sacrifice wasn't in vain. He will be happy! He will marry Cosette! And he will remember you! But first..."

He raised an invisible sword. "I will find Enjolras!" He continued to sing.

"I've been in the shadows for far too long-  
But I'm the leading man of this song,  
I was a stupid doofus but now that's gone,  
I'm ready for a change, gonna keep calm and carry on!"

He did a little dance.

"I know I'm not a pretty boy, but I'm a man," Grantaire certainly was the least attractive out of all his friends-"

I'll find a way to save you, baby

Yes, I can!

Don't confuse the way i was with the way I am

I'm ready for a change, gonna take a stand!

I'm just a sidekick

I'm just a sidekick

I'm just a sidekick  
but I love being at your side!"

He kissed Eponine's forehead, then said, "Goodbye for now, my best friend. I will see you again someday, Eponine!"

With one last smile, Grantaire ran off, not wanting to waste time.

"I'm always forgotten  
always come in second place  
I'll never be a front man  
no one can remember my face  
If I was in a dinner  
I would surely be the less prominent taste

but when I think of how I feel for you  
and the love I have inside,"

He did exactly that.

  
"I forget about all the things I am not  
and my heart swells up with pride!"

Grantaire felt quite exhilarated. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't quite know where he was going, but his heart told him that Enjolras would be there.

"Am I the strongest? (no I'm not)  
Am I the smartest? (no I'm not)  
Am I the hottest? (ha) (no I'm not)  
But am I the greatest (no I'm not)

Am I the hero? (no I'm not)  
Am I the one who steals the show ?(no I'm not)  
Am I the one who you should know? (no I'm not)  
But am I the one who takes you home? (definitely not)

Am I the chosen one? (no I'm not)  
Am I the prodigal son? (no I'm not)  
Am I almost done? (no I'm not)

But I'm the one who's gonna love you with-- all of his heart because... that's what I got!  
I'm the one who's gonna love you with-- all of his heart because... that's what I've got!"

Enjolras was close. He could feel it.

"I'm not a great athlete, guess I'm good at art

 But I know my brain is not my most impressive part  
My feet can barely work but it's just a start  
but I know what makes me special's what i feel in my heart!

I'm just a sidekick  
I'm just a sidekick  
I'm just a sidekick  
but I love, I love, I love being at your side!"

Grantaire came to a stop. He had arrived. Somewhere in the building in front of him, he would find his leader in red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next:  
> Even Though (Pure Enjoltaire)


	14. Even Though (MAMD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoltaire is the only reason I live.  
> (alternate title: cringe death romance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart has been broken into a million pieces. You have been warned.

"Stay here." ordered one of the soldiers.

Enjolras gave him a look. He was tied up and all the exits were guarded. Where would he go?

The soldiers left him alone. He sighed. He had accepted his fate the moment Gavroche had been shot. He did not even try to escape. He missed his friends.

Marius had disappeared in the middle of the last battle. He was probably twirling around with his girlfriend, Cosette somewhere. He was probably happy.

Suddenly, Enjolras heard bangs, thuds, and a familiar voice cussing. The door swung open and there stood-

"Grantaire!?"

Grantaire smiled and dashed towards Enjolras. He instantly began untying the ropes.

"Grantaire, what are you doing?" asked Enjolras, struggling with both the ropes and the cynic's hands.

"I'm saving you." said Grantaire sincerely. "Consider this making up for how little I helped during the revolution."

"Grantaire, I-" Enjolras did not know what to say. How did Grantaire find him? And why was he doing this?

The ropes fell to the floor. Enjolras felt his cheeks turn pink as Grantaire grabbed his wrists to try to pull him out the door. The blond resisted.

"What's holding you up, Enjolras?" said Grantaire. "The soldiers will come back soon; we have to go!"

"Grantaire, you-you don't understand." Enjolras said guiltily. "I-I don't want to be saved."

"Why not?"

"My part- My part is done. When I said that I'd die for revolution, I meant it."

"But Enjolras-"

"Go, Grantaire. Carry on with your life. I am damaged, but you are beyond repair."

"Enjolras, wrong musical."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "What I'm saying is that you have a chance, Grantaire. You weren't even one of us. As for me," he looked down, "The captain goes down with his ship."

"But Enjolras!" Grantaire put his hand on Enjolras' shoulder. " I've come for you! I wanted to help you! Help you- start a new life. With-with me." He fell silent, red in the face.

Was the artist pulling Enjolras' leg as he always was? Or did he really mean what he was saying? Did Grantaire actually... no, that was silly. But there was a chance- wait, why was Enjolras questioning Grantaire's feelings? It was not like it mattered, anyways... The leader in red was not going to be with the cynic for much longer.

Grantaire sighed. "If you're not leaving, then I'm staying with you."

 _"No!_ " Enjolras burst out suddenly. His blush deepened. "I mean, uh, Grantaire, why waste your life?"

"My life's a waste without you."

Enjolras' face was burning hot now. The man in front of him laughed. "Your face is as red as your jacket!" he remarked. "But, really." His face became serious again. "I'll be here with you. 'Til the end."

 _"No!"_ Enjolras repeated. "I'm not going to let you. You never believed in revolution, now you want to die for it?"

"I'll die for you! Why don't you understand?"

 _"No!"_ Why did Grantaire want to do this to himself? "I'm still your leader, Grantaire, and I'm ordering you to leave! So, for at least once in your life, listen to me!" Tears formed in Enjolras' eyes as he added softly, "Please?"

Grantaire suddenly closed the gap between them, his lips pressing up against Enjolras'. He pushed Enjolras to the wall. Breathing heavily and face wet with tears, Enjolras hurt all over. Nothing physical. But his heart ached. He pushed the artist away. "Go. They're coming back. Wouldn't want them to think you're breaking me out."

Grantaire turned away, crying as well. "If that's what you want, Enjolras."

For a second, Enjolras was satisfied. But that feeling did not last long. Why did he suddenly want Grantaire to stay? How he be so selfish? He had to let Grantaire continue his life happily. Without Enjolras. While Enjolras was about to die. Without Grantaire.

"Without Grantaire..." he murmured. Just as Grantaire had reached the door, Enjolras sang out:

"Wait, don't go! 

There's something  
I need you to know!"

Grantaire turned around. "What is it?"

"Um, it's just- uh, it's- uh, um- shit." Enjolras was at a loss for words again. "I don't know." he ended up singing in response.

Grantaire looked down. "Oh, okay. Farewell, Enjolras."

"Just wait!" Enjolras continued,

"My head's confused but

I know there's something in it  
Won't you stay? Please stay  
Until I get it clear-"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, 

I'd feel much better if you would stay here..."

Enjolras took Grantaire by the hand and pulled him closer.

"Even though I was blind before

I've realized there is so much more  
And it was always deep down in the core of me  
I know it now  
  
And even though it seems too much to take  
There's a feeling I can't seem to shake  
I feel like, I am reading the signs  
'Cause I know that I'm  
Coming Around!"

"So, you mean-" Grantaire began, but was cut off by his love.

"I thought I wanted my world

Perfect as could be  
When what I needed was  
The one, who is perfect for me..."

"You- you really think so?"

"Even though it used to seem so wrong

I've taken you for granted far too long  
We're falling right into the denouement  
And now I'm breaking ground-"

The two looked at each other and sang,

"Even though I felt it from the start

It's only now we're beating with one heart  
I'm sure that, now is time  
'Cause I know that I'm..."

The door opened and the soldiers came back inside.

"Who knocked down our guards?" barked the really annoying one who always said everything.

"I did." said Grantaire with pride. "And if you're killing Enjolras, you're killing me, too."

The soldiers shrugged and pointed their guns nonetheless.

"Any last words?" one demanded.

"Permets-tu?" Grantaire really wanted this. All he wanted was to be with Enjolras.

Enjolras took hold of Grantaire's hand. "If it's in your heart." He paused, then added in almost a whisper, "Mon amour."

They faced the soldiers and sang, "I'm Coming Around!"

The soldiers did not hesitate to fire.

The two boys died hand in hand, smiling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone probably noticed my merciless breaking of the fourth wall. Whoo, Heathers reference!
> 
> Up Next:  
> When the World's At Stake (Sewers, baby)


End file.
